Um Sorriso Impossível
by Francisca Black Malfoy
Summary: Bem! Esta foi a primeira Drarry Fic que eu e a minha melhor amiga escrevemos. Adorámos e pensamos repetir, mas primeiro, ter a vossa opinião era importante! Esperemos que gostem! Deixem review, por favor!


Harry estava sentado em frente à lareira, vendo o fogo crepitar. Parecia tão livre e selvagem. Suspirou. Fechou os olhos e voltou a vê-lo.

Draco andava pelos corredores do castelo, olhando tristemente para o chão, pensando no que o esperava, no que teria de fazer, em como iria fazer... Basicamente, se estava a tomar todas as decisões corretas

Ele só queria saber porque isto lhe estava a acontecer. Mas a verdade é que, andasse ele por onde andasse, aquele sorriso, lindo, mas misterioso, não lhe saía da cabeça. Não podia ser! Simplesmente não podia! Estava totalmente errado! O que diriam os seus amigos, as pessoas que o apoiavam e que pensavam conhecê-lo. Não, não lhes podia fazer isto. Tinha de tirar aquele idiota da cabeça. Mas como? Nada lhe vinha à cabeça. Só aquilo que não queria que viesse... E outra vez aquele sorriso. Abriu os olhos de repente e levantou-se. Estava a transpirar. Apoiou-se na parede e tentou controlar a respiração. E quem ele menos queria que aparecesse apareceu, mesmo à sua frente, com o mesmo cabelo desalinhado de sempre e o sorriso lindo e misterioso que o encantava.

Harry ficou pálido. Ficou completamente petrificado a olhar para ele.

Draco: "Para onde é que estás a olhar, Potter?" perguntou tentando disfarçar

Harry sentiu o coração bater descompassado contra as costelas ao som da sua voz. Inspirou fundo o tentou responder.

**Harry: **"Para lado nenhum, Malfoy."

Draco: "Pensas que eu sou cego, ou quê?"

Harry: "Penso que és convencido."

Draco: Ele olhou-o com arrogância "Desaparece!"

Harry: "Porque hei-de ser eu o primeiro a ir embora?" - disse Harry , pensando onde estava a ganhar coragem para dizer aquilo tudo.

Draco: "Porque eu já aqui estava!"

Harry: "Mais uma razão. Já estavas aqui há muito tempo."

Draco: "Ao tempo que precisava"

Harry rolou os olhos e não se moveu um milimetro. Draco virou-se e começou a andar para longe. Passados uns segundos, Harry reparou que ainda não tinha desviado os olhos dele. Draco sentia-se seguido pelo olhar de Harry e estava a gostar de como isso o fazia sentir. Harry fechou os olhos e tentou concentrar-se. 'Harry, por favor! O Malfoy, a sério?" , pensava ele.

Malfoy parou.

**Malfoy: **"Ainda estás a olhar para mim?"

Harry pensou que não seria humanamente possível corar tanto como ele o fez naquele momento.

Harry: "O quê?"

Malfoy desatou a rir às gargalhadas

Harry: "Posso saber onde está a piada, Malfoy ?"

Draco: "Na tua cara! Tem mais piada que o habitual quando coras!" no fundo, ele achava que Harry ficava radiante.

Harry: "Eu a corar?" , Harry começou a rir às gargalhadas. "Isso querias tu!"

Draco: "Não sou cego, como te disse à poucos minutos! E tu a mim não me enganas, Potter!"

Harry: "E porque paraste para olhar para trás?"

Draco ficou embasbacado. Não sabia o que responder.

Draco: "Porque queria ver se podia voltar ao sítio em que estava!"

Harry: "O facto de eu estar aqui impede-te?"

Draco: "Sim. Quero ficar melhor acompanhado!"

Harry: "Ah." - disse Harry, não conseguindo esconder o desapontamento.

Draco: "Desapontado, Potter?"

Harry: "Sonha, Malfoy." - respondeu Harry, começando a sair dali.

Draco: "Finalmente só!"

Harry nem respondeu, sentindo-se triste e sem saber porque estava assim. Draco esboçou uma expressão triste... Não deveria ter feito o que fez. Então, em jeito de perdão, disse:

Draco: "Espera Potter. Podes ficar se quiseres"

Harry parou no momento em que ouviu aquilo. Só podia estar a alucinar. Virou-se para olhá-lo, com uma cara assustada.

Draco: "Não olhes assim para mim!" conseguia perceber que Harry tinha ficado surpreendido com o que ele tinha dito. Também ele.

Harry: "É que... Malfoy, estás bem?"

Draco: "Sim, maravilhoso."

Harry: "Hum... Está bem... Então, decidiste que vais tu embora?"

Draco: "Não! Eu fico!"

Harry: "Ficamos os dois?"

Draco: "Algum problema?"

Harry: "Nenhum!" - respondeu Harry rápido demais, contente demais. Insultou-se mentalmente.

Draco: Draco riu "Acalma-te Potter! Eu não sou a Weasel Beasel!"

Harry: Harry sentiu-se corar. Outra vez. À frente dele. "Isso eu sei, Malfoy."

Draco: "Corar outra vez? Isso está mesmo mal!"

Harry: "Malfoy. Cala-te."

Draco: "Mandas tu, é?"

Harry: Harry deu um passo em direção a ele. "Mando."

Draco: "Estás errado, Potter!"

Harry: "E porquê, Malfoy?"

Draco: "Porque quem manda sou eu" disse aproximando-se de Harry

Harry: Harry sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem, mas tentou manter a postura. "Gostava de ver isso."

Draco: "Exprimenta-me" disse, desafiador

Harry: Harry tentou pensar no que ele quereria dizer com aquilo, mas não conseguia arranjar uma resposta lógica. "O-O quê?"

Draco: "Vá lá!"

Harry: Harry aproximou-se dele e empurrou-o contra a parede. "O que pensas que estás a fazer, Malfoy?" - disse Harry, com um ar desafiador, mal conseguindo ouvir-se, com o bater forte do coração que nem o deixava respirar.

Draco: Malfoy empurrou Harry de volta "O que é que TU pensas que estás a fazer?"

Harry: Harry fez mais força e colou-o na parede. "Prestes a beijar-te." , dito isto, sem pensar no que fazia, uniu os lábios nos dele.

Draco beijou-o de volta. Não sabia porque o sabia, mas sabia que o queria fazer há já muito tempo. Harry não sabia bem o que estava a acontecer, nem na razão porque ainda não tinha levado um estalo, mas estava a sentir algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Draco sentia uma enorme onda de felicidade a percorrê-lo de alto a baixo, fazendo-o continuar. Harry parou o beijo devagar.

Draco: "O que é que fizeste?"

Harry: "Parece-me óbvio, não sei porquê..." , disse Harry, sorrindo.

Draco: Draco sorriu, sem se conseguir controlar "Mas porque o fizeste?"

Harry: "Porque me apeteceu." , foi o mais sincero que podia.

Draco: "Ai apeteceu?" - perguntou surpreendido

Harry: "Malfoy, prefiro que me batas em vez de termos esta conversa."

Draco: "Então e se em vez de te bater, te beijar?"

Harry não conseguiu esconder a surpresa e deixou cair o queixo. Draco beijou-o antes que ele dissesse ou fizesse alguma coisa que não devia. Harry sentiu os lábios dele nos seus e beijou-o com mais vontade que antes. Afinal, agora ele tinha tido a iniciativa. Ele queria aquilo. Draco sentiu Harry a corresponder ao beijo. Talvez aquilo não fosse tão errado como parecia ao início. Harry sentiu-se sorrir enquanto conhecia um Malfoy totalmente diferente. Malfoy não sabia que parte de si o estava fazer fazer aquilo, mas não era uma parte que conhecesse. Harry tentou chamá-lo no meio do beijo.

Draco: "Sim?" disse afastando-se de Harry

Harry: "Que loucura é esta, Malfoy?"

Draco: "Não sei, não me perguntes que eu não compreendo"

Harry: "Espera! Espera! Este momento devia ser registado!"

Draco: "Estás a gozar com a minha cara, Potter?"

Harry: "Draco Malfoy admitir que não compreende alguma coisa deveria ser registado!"

Draco: "E tu? Sabes que loucura é esta?"

Harry: "Eu não. Mas... Eu gostei."

Draco: "Eu também" disse sorrindo

Harry: "Posso dizer-te uma coisa?"

Draco: "Se fores gozar comigo não"

Harry: Harry fez que não com a cabeça e admitiu, o mais sinceramente possível, "Eu tenho medo."

Draco: "E achas que eu não? Imagina o que o meu pai me faz se descobre que eu... Que eu... Tu sabes!"

Harry: "Que tu beijaste um rapaz? Pior. Que tu beijaste o Harry Potter?"

Draco: "Sim! Não és propriamente o meu melhor amigo!"

Harry: "Nem tu o meu! Mas... É melhor isto não voltar a acontecer."

Draco: "Mas eu quero que volte a acontecer. E tu também!"

Harry: "Óbvio que quero, mas é melhor não. Já imaginaste o que te aconteceria?"

Draco: "Já. Mas ninguém tem de saber"

Harry: "Como pensas esconder isto? Tu sabes o que vai acabar por acontecer. Sabes que nós não estamos do mesmo lado."

Draco: "Não sei. Mas vamos arranjar maneira se tentarmos. Pensas que não sei isso? Ando a matutar há tanto tempo..."

Harry: "Andas a pensar em mim?" - Harry não resistiu a perguntar-lhe isto.

Draco: "Vai-me dizer que não andas a pensar em mim" disse franzido o sobrolho

Harry: "Eu perguntei primeiro." - ele queria tanto ouvi-lo a admitir.

Draco: "Talvez" disse sorrindo

Harry: Harry aproximou a sua boca da dele e sussurrou "Só talvez...?"

Draco: Draco fechou os olhos "Mais do que talvez"

Harry: Harry beijou-o. Sentia-se a pessoa mais poderosa do mundo naquele momento.

Draco: "Amo-te" sussurrou

Harry: Harry parou o beijo e olhou-o assustado. "Draco?"

Draco afastou-se de Harry rapidamente.

Harry: "O que disseste?"

Draco: "Nada" mentiu. "Talvez isto deva ficar por aqui" e dito isto, começou a afastar-se "Se contas isto a alguém, Potter, acabo contigo!"

Harry: "Draco..." - chamou-o, rezando para que ele esperasse.

Draco: "Isto acabou aqui e agora!" disse continuando a andar.

Harry: "Eu também te amo."

Mas foi tarde demais... Draco não ouviu Harry. Ouvia apenas o som das suas lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto abaixo.

Harry encostou-se à parede e deixou-se cair no chão, sentindo o rosto ficar molhado com lágrimas que nem se lembrava de chorar.

Draco continuou a andar, cada vez mais depressa. Tinha de ir rapidamente para algum sítio em que ninguém o visse.

-xxxx-

Harry ouvia Snape falar qualquer coisa sobre um feitiço que não deveria ser usado, não sabia por quem nem porquê. Deitado na mesa, apoiando a cabeça na mão, pensava naquilo que não lhe saía da cabeça há uma semana.

Draco olhava fixamente para a parede, imaginando os minutos a passar. As aulas partilhadas custavam-lhe cada vez mais a passar.

Harry pegou na pena que tinha ao seu lado e começou a escrever coisas indefinidas e ilógicas numa folha de papel.

Draco olhou para Harry de relance, viu-o a escrever e sorriu.

Harry fechou os olhos e suspirou. Depois, levantou a cabeça e olhou na direção de Draco.

Draco estava novamente distraído, a olhar a porta de saída.

Harry deixou-se ficar uns momentos a olhá-lo. Sentiu o coração apertar, pensando que nada pior lhe podia acontecer.

Quando menos esperava, Snape virou-se para ele e perguntou:

**Snape: **"Posso saber para onde está a olhar, Sr. Potter?"

Com o susto , Harry deu um salto e quase caiu da cadeira. Bateu com a cabeça na mesa e olhou para o Professor parado à sua frente, olhando-o, à espera de uma resposta que ele sabia que não ia sair.

Snape: "Quer-me responder?"

Harry: "Eu não estava a olhar para lado nenhum, Professor."

Snape: "Não minta, Potter. Não aprendeu nada no ano passado com a Professora Umbridge? Menos 10 pontos para os Gryffindor!"

Harry: "O-O quê? Não pode tirar pontos à minha equipa por eu não responder a algo que só me diz respeito a mim!"

Snape: "Posso sim! E se me continua a responder assim, tiro mais pontos à sua equipa e recomendo à Professora McGonagall que o ponha de castigo!"

Harry: "Isso é injusto e totalmente inapropriado."

Snape: "Menos 10 pontos para os Gryffindor! E não me responda, Potter!"

A vontade de levantar e sair dali era quase mais forte que ele. Contudo, olhou em volta e viu os olhares dos colegas de equipa cravados nele e decidiu calar-se.

Draco suspirou "A culpa é minha" pensou.

Harry olhou para o Professor , fingindo tomar atenção, mas a verdade é que estava com uma vontade quase incontrolável de chorar.

Finalmente a campainha tocou e todos se levantaram rapidamente

Harry saiu o mais depressa que conseguiu, deixando o papel e a pena em cima da mesa, com a pressa de sair.

Draco ficou para trás, a falar com Pansy e quando finalmente ia a sair, reparou na pena e no pedaço de pergaminho

Harry: "Porra!" , pensou Harry quando já se tinha afastado da sala.

Draco pegou no pergaminho e começou a ler.

Harry: "E se alguém lê? Ai, merda..." , pensava ele, enquanto corria até à sala.

Draco continuava imóvel, junto à carteira de Harry e Ron a ler o que Harry tinha escrito e as lágrimas corriam-lhe.

Harry chegou ofegante à sala e estacou na porta, ao vê-lo.

Harry: "O. Que. Pensas. Que. Estás. A. Fazer?!"

Draco: Draco deixou cair a pena e o pregaminho "Nada"

Harry: "Leste?" , engoliu em seco.

Draco: "Sim, tudo..."

Harry: Harry sentiu-se corar. "Pois, não devias ler o que não te diz respeito." , dito isto , aproximou-se da mesa onde tinha estado minutos antes, pegou no papel e na pena e começou a dirigir-se para a porta.

Draco: "É tudo verdade?" perguntou

Harry: Harry parou, ainda de costas para ele. "Porque haveria de escrever, se fosse mentira?"

Draco: Draco aproximou-se da porta para assegurar que ninguém estava a ouvi-los "Então também me amas?"

Harry: "Eu já te tinha dito que sim. Mas tu não ouviste."

Draco: "Se calhar ouvi e ignorei, já pensaste nisso?"

Harry: "Não. Pensei que não tinhas sequer ouvido..."

Draco: "Pensaste mal" mentiu

Harry: "Desculpa, então. Bem, mas de qualquer modo, isso também não faz qualquer diferença." , dito isto, recomeçou a andar.

Draco: "À pouco não tinhas essa opinião!"

Harry: "Não? Agora sabes mais de mim do que eu próprio?"

Draco: "Mais não sei, mas tanto talvez"

Harry: Harry deixou escapar um riso irónico.

Draco: "Não faças isso, Potter"

Harry: "Isso o quê, Malfoy?" , perguntou ele, encarando-o, por fim.

Draco: "Esse risinho irritante"

Harry: "Adeus, Malfoy." , disse, em tom derrotado.

Draco: "Adeus"

Harry saiu da sala o mais depressa que conseguia, agarrando com força o papel contra o peito.

Draco: Draco esperou um pouco e depois dirigiu-se rapidamente para a Sala Comum. Ali não encontrava Harry de certeza.

-xxxx-

O tempo passava dolorosamente depressa para Harry e quando ele deu por si, estava a entrar no Hall para o Jantar de Natal. Estava todo aperaltado, algo que Hermione fez questão. Sentado ao lado de Ron, apenas via os outros comer.

Draco vestia o habitual fato negro, sentava-se com Pansy Parkinson a comer rapidamente.

Harry fazia um esforço por se concentrar no que Seamus contava, todo animado. Mas a sua capacidade de concentração era nula, ultimamente.

Após Dumbledore fazer o seu discurso de Natal, Draco e Pansy levantaram-se e saíram, de mãos dadas, do Salão.

Hermione: "O Malfoy e aquela víbora estão juntos?" , Harry ouviu Hermione perguntar, num tom de voz espantado e irónico. Sentiu o coração tocar o chão e voltar a subir, quase lhe saindo pela boca. Sem conseguir controlar-se, olhou para a porta e viu-os.

Ron: "Deixa-os estar! Pode ser que assim fique mais calmo!" disse Ron com um pedaço de frango na boca.

Hermione: "Estão mesmo bem um para o outro, já viste?" , respondeu Hermione.

Ron: "Realmente!" disse Ron sorrindo

Hermione: Hermione olhou para Harry "Estás pálido, Harry. Estás bem?"

Harry estava sem reação, sem conseguir responder.

Ron: "Hey, meu! Queres sair daqui, ou assim?" - perguntou Ron.

Harry apenas se levantou e acenou.

Harry: "Mas prefiro ir sozinho. Fiquem e aproveitem a festa." - respondeu Harry, sorrindo-lhes.

Ron e Hermione: "De certeza?" perguntaram em coro

Harry: "Só estou um pouco maldisposto, deve ter sido alguma coisa que comi. Vocês não me podem ajudar muito, por isso mais vale ficarem! E vejam lá se não acabam a noite à estalada." , riu-se Harry.

Draco: "Certo! Até logo!" disse Hermione bem disposta

Harry: "Até logo." , respondeu Harry. Assim que virou as costas, desfez o sorriso e apressou-se a sair daquele local.

Draco: Draco avançava "Já me podes largar" disse virando-se para Pansy

Pansy: "Mas... Draco? Não me vais beijar nem uma só vez?" - perguntou Pansy, insinuando-se.

Draco: "Porque haveria de fazer isso?"

Pansy: "Para parecer mais credível, amor." , ela enfatizou a última palavra.

Ele revirou os olhos e beijou-a.

Harry ouviu alguém falar baixinho e, ao virar a esquina, viu-os. Não sabia o que fazer, dizer ou sentir. Optou por ficar imóvel, em parte porque as suas pernas fizeram o favor de não se mexerem. Queria gritar, mas a voz não saía. Deveria ficar indiferente àquela situação, mas a verdade é que o coração partia-se aos poucos.

Após se afastarem, Malfoy olhou para todo o lado, a ver se alguém os tinha visto e avistou Harry.

Os seus olhares encontraram-se por uns momentos. Harry sabia que devia virar costas e ir embora. Então, porque não o estava a fazer?

Draco mandou Pansy embora e aproximou-se de Harry

Harry olhou para a rapariga a afastar-se e perguntou-se porque é que ainda pensava que teria alguma hipótese.

Draco: "Estavas a olhar, Potter? Apanho-te sempre a olhar!"

Harry: "Deves ter mesmo sorte, então. Nem olho muito."

Draco: "Não mintas, que é feio!"

Harry: Harry voltou a rir-se de maneira irónica, pois sabia que o irritava. "Eu não estou a mentir. E na verdade, estava apenas a apreciar o espetáculo."

Draco: "Não faças isso! E gostaste?" perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente

Harry: "Eu faço o que eu quiser." , preferiu ignorar a pergunta. "Estava só a perguntar-me se ela saberá aquilo que gostas."

Draco: "Nem de atrevas a continuar!" disse empurrando-o

Harry: Harry ficou a olhar para o ombro, onde ele lhe tinha tocado. "O que te deu, Malfoy?"

Draco: "Para fazer o quê?"

Harry: "Para me empurrares. Por acaso fiz-te alguma coisa?"

Draco: "Estás-te a meter na minha vida!"

Harry: Harry sorriu tristemente. "Tens razão. E não tenho direito nenhum. Aliás, o teu pai deve ter ficado feliz. Ainda bem, assim não te chateia. Fica bem , Malfoy."

Draco: "O meu pai não sabe de nada" disse baixinho

Harry: "Oh." , isso queria dizer que ele estava a fazer aquilo porque queria. Qualquer réstia de esperança evaporou-se com aquelas palavras. Tentou recompor-se e dizer, parecendo animado "Bem, dizem que às escondidas é sempre melhor!"

Draco: "Com ela não."

Harry: "Eu não te entendo. Mas estás no teu direito fazeres o que quiseres com a tua vida."

Draco: "Eu também não te entendo! Eu faço o que deve ser feito."

Harry: "E eu estou a impedir-te, ou algo do género?" , sentia os olhos perigosamente quentes.

Draco: "Estás!"

Harry: Harry riu-se. "Ai sim? E o que eu estou a fazer?"

Draco: "Existes!"

Harry: "Podes sempre matar-me ou mandar alguns dos teus amiguinhos fazê-lo. Não me parece que se importem muito." , disse, secamente

Draco: "Eles não se importam mais do que de certeza! Mas eu não quero que morras."

Harry: "Então o que queres de mim, Draco?"

Draco: "Quero-te a ti."

Sem pensar no que fazia, nem se alguém poderia aparecer, mas completamente inebriado nas palavras dele, avançou até ele, encostou-o na parede e beijou-o.

Draco beijou-o de volta, intensamente, como deveria ter feito com Pansy.

Harry pegou na mão de Draco e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele.

Draco: Draco afastou-se "Vamos embora daqui" disse sorrindo

Harry: Harry não se mexeu. "Malfoy?"

Draco: "Sim"

Harry: "Tens a certeza^?"

Draco: "Vamos depressa antes que alguém nos veja!"

Harry riu, pegou na mão dele e seguiu-o.

Draco começou a correr até que chegaram a um local escuro, longe de tudo e de todos em que podiam ter privacidade.

Harry puxou-o para si e abraçou-o pela cintura.

Draco sorriu, feliz.

Harry: "O que estavas a fazer com ela?"

Draco: "Nada... A tentar gostar dela... O que é impossível! Ela é simplesmente insuportável!"

Harry: Harry sorriu. "Ela beija melhor que eu?" , estava a tentar provocá-lo.

Draco: "Não sei..." disse, respondendo à provocação

Harry: "Hum... Não?" , disse Harry, baixinho, com a boca perto da dele.

Draco: "Não tenho bem a certeza..."

Harry: "Então está bem." , respondeu Harry, fingindo amuar e ameaçando afastar-se.

Draco agarrou-o pelo braço e beijou-o intensamente.

Harry deixou-o beijá-lo, enquanto sorria.

Draco: "Realmente beijas melhor que ela"

Harry: "Eu sabia." - ele respondeu, fazendo um ar importante.

Draco: "Convencido!"

Harry: "Tu gostas. E também não podes falar muito."

Draco: "Realmente tens razão!" disse rindo

Harry: Harry afastou-se um pouco e passou-lhe a mão pelo fato. "Estás lindo, sabias?"

Draco: "Estou sempre de fato e só hoje é que me dizes isso?"

Harry: "Hoje estás diferente."

Draco: "Estou feliz"

Harry: "Terei eu alguma coisa a ver com isso?"

Draco: "De certeza que sim!"

Harry sorriu, sentindo-se poderoso naquele momento.

Draco: Draco entrelaçou as suas mãos nas mãos de Harry "Amo-te"

Harry: Harry olhou-o nos olhos "Diz outra vez."

Draco: "Amo-te"

Harry: "E eu amo-te a ti. Nunca te esqueças.".


End file.
